Une vie extraordinairement ordinaire
by Arrylinda
Summary: Traduction de "An Extraordinarily Ordinary Life" de Raidermae. John Watson a toujours eu un cœur de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il sera introduit dans le monde de la magie et sera nommé gardien du Survivant, cela deviendra plus évident que jamais. L'histoire d'un homme brisé et d'un petit garçon maltraité qui trouveront la force et le courage d'apprendre à vivre et à aimer de nouveau.
1. Un garçon extraordinaire

**Traduction de "An Extraordinarily Ordinary Life" de Raidermae**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jane Katherine Rowling et à Mark Gatiss, et l'histoire à Raidermae.**

Chapitre 1 : Un garçon extraordinaire

Au 4 Privet Drive, dans une petite maison, vivait une famille tout à fait ordinaire. Du moins qui semblait ordinaire, car dans cette maison vivait un petit garçon répondant au nom d'Harry Potter. Et ce petit garçon était extraordinaire.

Couché sur son trop petit lit dans le placard sous l'escalier, Harry ne pouvait même pas se douter à quel point il pouvait être extraordinaire. Il pensait simplement être un orphelin recueilli par sa tante et son oncle, et persécuté par son cousin. Pour l'instant, il tenait ces pensées éloignées de son esprit et écoutait la conversation qui se déroulait devant sa porte.

Vernon Dursley venait de rentrer du travail. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux que d'habitude le lundi soir, allant même jusqu'à siffler un air désinvolte. A travers la porte, Harry l'entendit accrocher son manteau au crochet et s'exclamer :

« Pétunia ! Bonne nouvelle ! Mon patron a accepté notre invitation à dîner et ils viendront lui et sa femme jeudi ! »

Se tournant vers sa femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression plutôt pincée sur son visage. (Bien qu'en vérité son visage semble toujours pincé).

« Nous avons reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, Vernon, délivré par un hibou, concernant le garçon. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On pourrait penser qu'il serait heureux que nous prenions soin de lui après l'accident de ses bons à rien de parents, mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est continuer à causer des ennuis ! Ne comprendra-t-il jamais la leçon ? »

Tandis qu'il parlait le visage de Vernon plus vermeil qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il se dirigea vers la porte de l'armoire verrouillée. Ouvrant la porte, il regarda le petit garçon recroquevillé sur le lit. D'un geste brutal, il le tira hors de son habitacle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Hurla-t-il en secouant le petit qu'il tenait par le bras. Il continua en détachant bien ses mots :

« Je croyais avoir été clair : Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. D'. Anormalités. Chez. Moi. »

Habitué à ce genre de traitement et sachant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, Harry se contenta de regarder son oncle à travers ses lunettes rafistolées. Même lorsque son oncle leva sa main et le gifla violemment, il serra les dents et ne broncha pas. S'il avait ouvert la bouche, la correction n'aurait été que plus sévère.

« Vernon, la lettre était de _ces_ gens. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient venir le récupérer, que nous le traitions mal et qu'il serait mis en sécurité autre part ! »

L'homme, rouge de colère, se tourna vers sa femme.

« Comment osent-ils impliquer qu'il n'est pas en sécurité ici ! Il a été abandonné à notre porte, et nous n'avons voulu que son bien en essayant de faire de lui quelqu'un de normal ! Est-ce notre faute s'il est trop stupide pour l'assimiler ? Ingrats ! Laissons-les le récupérer, de toute façon nous n'avons jamais voulu de lui ici ! »

Et, revenant à son neveu, il le poussa dans son placard.

« Et toi, je ne veux pas te revoir avant ton départ ! »

La porte claqua et Harry entendit le verrou se mettre en place. Il soupira.

« Quand partira-t-il ? » Demanda soudain Vernon à sa femme.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient le chercher vendredi. » L'informa-t-elle d'une voix crissante.

« Hmpf. Bon débarras. Au moins il ne pourra plus être une mauvaise influence pour notre Duddy ! »

Rampant dans un coin de son placard, Harry se roula en une petite boule. Sa joue le brûlait encore, mais la douleur du coup finirait par se dissiper. Alors qu'il regardait les petites araignées partageant son logement avec lui se balancer, il se demanda ce qui allait se passer pour lui. Il savait que les Dursley ne l'avaient pas traité comme ils traitaient Dudley, ni même comme un enfant habituel, et honnêtement il détestait cet endroit, mais il ne souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été ailleurs.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il atteignit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et la caressa. Le visage souriant d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Il avait déjà rêvé d'elle et était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, mais il n'avait jamais vu de photo d'aucun de ses parents à Privet Drive.

C'était l'un des seuls bons souvenirs qu'il possédait de sa vie avant les Dursley, et aucun de ceux qu'il avait de chez son oncle et sa tante ne pouvait vraiment être considéré comme « bons ».

Roulant sur le dos, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui allait lui arriver et où il irait, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

**J'espère que la traduction est bonne, vu que c'est une première pour moi !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**


	2. Une sorcière et un sorcier

**Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui ont dû attendre à cause de mon erreur de manipulation ... En plus j'étais pas chez moi et sans wifi ... 'Fin bref, il est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Chapitre 2 : Une sorcière et un sorcier

Dans un ancien château au beau milieu de l'Ecosse sauvage, assis dans un fauteuil, se tenait un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche –barbe qu'il caressait en observant la femme qui se trouvait devant lui, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Albus, je me suis arrêté au 4 Privet Drive pour observer le jeune Potter comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Ce que j'ai trouvé, Albus ... c'était épouvantable. » S'arrêtant pour prendre une profonde respiration, Minerva McGonagall se rappela la scène qui avait eu lieu à travers la fenêtre, et qui lui avait donnée la nausée.

« Il est trop petit pour son âge, clairement sous-alimenté, était couvert d'ecchymoses et tressaillait aux moindres mouvements et bruits. C'était déchirant, Albus. Ils abusent de lui des pires manières. Et c'est le pachyderme qui lui sert d'oncle qui est le pire, à lui hurler dessus pour chaque petite chose et à le frapper quand il est de mauvaise humeur ! Sa tante, elle, agit juste comme s'il n'existait pas. Et quand elle le remarque enfin, c'est pour lui faire faire la cuisine et le ménage, le traitant comme un elfe de maison. Il a quatre ans Albus ! Quatre ! Cette femme lui a fait se servir d'une poêle brûlante et il a dû se tenir debout sur un tabouret et même là, il voyait à peine ce qu'il faisait. Il s'est brûlé sur le gaz, et tout ce que sa tante a trouvé à lui dire, c'était de s'appliquer pour le diner et de ne pas être en retard ! »

Respirant profondément pour la seconde fois, elle se frotta le front.

« Nous l'avons laissé là Albus, pas mieux traité qu'un esclave, maltraité par son propre sang. Nous devons régler le problème, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela continuer. Il n'est pas en sûreté dans cette maison. »

Regardant au-dessus de son ami et directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie, Minerva essayait de chasser la rage qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine. Traiter un garçon impuissant de cette façon, simplement parce que vous aviez du ressentiment et peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ! C'était inhumain ! Il lui avait fallu tout son sang-froid pour rester dans sa forme animagus et ne pas interférer avec ce qui s'était produit sous ses yeux.

Dumbledore réfléchissait tout en continuant de caresser sa barbe. Il se pencha soudainement vers l'avant et se mit à parler.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre que nous avons mis le garçon dans cette situation Minerva. Vous avez raison de dire que quelque chose doit être fait. Toutefois, la situation du jeune M. Potter est unique, nous devons donc faire preuve de prudence. Oui, il est en danger, mais il le serait encore plus dans notre monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore des adeptes, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils trouvent M. Potter. Nous l'avons placé chez les Dursley à cause du lien de sang, car c'était la meilleure façon de le protéger. »

Il fit une petite pause, puis poursuivit :

« Le meilleur moyen de le garder en sécurité serait de le placer à nouveau chez un de ses parents. Le sacrifice de la vie de Lily Potter pour son fils est très puissant et l'a protégé de ses ennemis jusqu'ici. Nous avons besoin de trouver un parent par le sang, Minerva, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, la famille de Lily n'a pas été un très bon commencement.

« J'ai déjà cherché, Albus. J'ai trouvé un cousin germain de Lily, John Watson. C'est un guérisseur moldu et il était soldat dans l'armée. Lorsque nous avons placé M. Potter chez sa tante et son oncle, le Dr Watson était à l'étranger, sur le front, dans une guerre en Afghanistan. Il a été rapatrié il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Il vivait à Londres avec un colocataire qui vient de se suicider. Il n'est pas très bien en ce moment, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est un homme honnête, discret, fidèle et courageux … Un Gryffondor de long en large. »

Albus réfléchit quelques secondes, puis regarda sa collègue dans les yeux.

« Minerva, auriez-vous assez confiance en cet homme pour qu'il élève Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ? »

Sans une seule hésitation, la directrice adjointe hocha la tête véhémence :

« J'aurai confiance en lui. »

«Alors, je crois, ma chère, qu'il peut être temps pour moi de rencontrer le Dr John Watson. »


	3. Un docteur et un soldat

**Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Mais bon, j'étais vraiment prise avec ma rentrée en seconde, mes vacances ultra chargées, les déménagements de mes frères et soeurs ... 'Fin bon, vous voyez, quoi ! Et puis en compensation, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long !**

**Voili-voilou, c'est tout, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Un docteur et un soldat

Cela faisait dix mois que Sherlock était tombé. Tout le premier mois, John s'était cloîtré dans l'appartement, ne sortant que pour assister aux funérailles et manger lorsque Madame Hudson l'y avait forcé. Il s'était enfermé dans la culpabilité et le chagrin, et y était resté. A la fin du premier mois, Lestrade était venu avec Donovan et lui avait demandé de venir au Yard. Cela avait été formulé comme une demande, mais John savait que c'était tout le contraire. Il y était allé et avait enduré des heures de questions et de remarques sarcastiques de plusieurs officiers sur son arrestation, sa relation avec Sherlock, et les événements qui avaient menés au suicide de son ami. Et cela s'était reproduit plusieurs fois, les mois suivants.

Le Juge avait relut tous les vieux dossiers de Sherlock et John avait souvent été appelé pour venir répondre aux questions. Lestrade ne participait pas aux interrogatoires, mais il restait dans la chambre pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. John avait évité le plus possible de le regarder, il le tenait toujours en partie responsable de la chute de Sherlock. Grace aux déclarations de plusieurs autres témoins et à l'enregistrement trouvé sur son téléphone de sa dernière conversation avec Moriarty, la justice n'avait pu trouver aucune preuve de fraude et avait été contrainte d'abandonner les poursuites contre Sherlock et de blanchir son nom. La date de l'audience officielle de John était déjà fixée, mais il avait quelques semaines auparavant.

Aujourd'hui, Sherlock avait été officiellement innocenté, et le Yard avait même été jusqu'à publier une déclaration et tenir une petite conférence de presse. John était sorti hors de Scotland Yard le plus rapidement possible, pas la peine de rester pour des questions ou des interviews.  
Une fois dehors, il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers la station de métro il passerait une soirée tranquille à boire une tasse de thé tout en restant assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il n'avait pas fait un pâté de maisons lorsqu'une berline noire et lisse glissa à côté de lui. Jurant, il pressa le pas, mais la voiture le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de s'arrêter en arrivant dans un cul-de-sac. La porte arrière de véhicule s'ouvrit et une voix que John aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre lui dit :

« Montez dans la voiture, Dr Watson. »

Cédant à la fatalité et en poussant un soupir, il s'assit sur la banquette arrière et ferma la porte.

Mycroft Holmes, assis en face de lui, avait changé. Des rides s'étaient creusées dans son visage tanné, de grosses poches soulignaient ses yeux et il avait l'air d'avoir eu une considérable perte de poids.

« Bonjour Dr Wason, je vous remercie de vous joindre à moi. Comment allez-vous ? »

John haussa les sourcils d'un air hautain.

« Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas déjà la réponse, Mycroft. Je suis sûr que l'appartement est truffé de caméras. Que voulez-vous ? »

Changeant légèrement de position sur son siège et tripotant la poignée de son parapluie, l'homme en costume trois pièces regarda le médecin.

« Il faut que je discute avec vous de quelques complications, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Vous n'avez pas assisté à la lecture du testament. Sherlock vous a tout légué, Dr Watson, et il était riche, même si vous ne pouviez pas vous en rendre compte quant à la manière dont il a vécu.  
Regardant le sol, John se mit à cligner des yeux pour empêcher de couler les larmes qui commençaient à se former juste à l'entente de Son nom, puis il se racla la gorge et déclara d'un ton morne.

« Sherlock ne se souciait pas de l'argent. Je n'en veux pas Mycroft. Faites-en ce que vous en voulez. »

Alors que la voiture tournait sur Baker Street, Mycroft regarda de nouveau le médecin.

« C'est le vôtre, que vous le vouliez ou non, John. Sherlock a assuré que vous le prendriez en charge. »

La voiture s'arrêta à un stop et John ouvrit la portière. Il avait atteint sa limite de tolérance aujourd'hui.

« Allez-vous en Mycroft, et laissez-moi vivre. S'il avait voulu prendre soin de moi, il n'aurait pas sauté. Il n'aurait pas pu me regarder. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire face à la douleur et aux conséquences. »

En sortant de la voiture, John claqua la porte derrière lui et rentra au 221B. Il aurait dû être en colère, il le savait, contre Lestrade, Mycroft et même Sherlock, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie pour faire face aux émotions. Accrochant sa veste, il monta lentement les escaliers. Il pénétra dans le salon, mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit l'homme assis dans son fauteuil, lisant tranquillement un livre comme s'il habitait là. Il avait un visage doux, lumineux, des yeux bleus pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Il portait une longue barbe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, un chapeau pointu orné d'étoiles, une longue robe pourpre et des bottes à boucles d'argent. John cligna des yeux.

« Ex-excusez-moi mais … qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme posa ses yeux clairs sur lui, posa le livre sur la table basse, se leva, et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

« Ah, Dr Watson ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore. Il y a quelques affaires délicates dont j'aimerai vous parler. »

Le directeur lui tendit la main et en profita pour examiner le médecin en face de lui, notant bon nombre de chose que Mycroft avait lui aussi remarqué. Il s'agissait d'un homme en deuil, cela se voyait aisément. John approcha l'étrange inconnu et lui serra la main avec méfiance.

« Eh bien … Voulez-vous du thé ? »

Dumbledore lui sourit.

« Ce serait très agréable, mais j'ai pris la liberté de m'en faire tout à l'heure. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? «

John regarda l'homme, un peu secoué. Il avait déjà eu une longue journée, et maintenant il y avait un homme dans son salon qui voulait lui parler d'une « affaire délicate ». En le regardant de nouveau, John ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses instincts de soldat n'étaient pas en alerte : cet homme n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, mais il décida quand même de rester sur ses gardes. John jeta un coup d'œil au service à thé, s'assit et demanda une tasse à Dumbledore.

« Alors, quelle est cette question délicate dont vous vouliez me parler ? »

Il ne s'attarde pas, pensa Dumbledore. Comportement habituel d'un homme d'action.

« Dr. Watson, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes le cousin de Lily et Pétunia Evans ? »

John hocha la tête, ne comprenant toutefois pas le pourquoi de la question : il n'avait pas vu ses couins depuis des années et ne savait rien de leur vie.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Lily et son mari James ont été assassinés il y a quelques années en laissant leur fils orphelin. L'enfant, Harry, a vécu avec Pétunia et son mari depuis, mais nous avons récemment découvert que le garçon n'était pas bien traité. »

John serra les dents. Personne ne lui avait dit que ses cousins s'étaient mariés, ni même qu'ils avaient eu des enfants et maintenant, il découvrait que Lily était morte et que Pétunia était un monstre. Bien sûr, il ne put lire entre les lignes quant à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Il était seulement médecin, après tout.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre parler de Lily, j'aurais espéré qu'elle irait bien. Malheureusement, cela ne m'étonne pas que Pétunia malmène un enfant. Je voudrais ne pas devoir le dire, mais elle a toujours été un tyran. Et cela a empiré lorsque Lily est allée dans son pensionnat. Comment l'on-t-ils maltraité ? Mentalement ? Physiquement ? Sexuellement … ? »

Cela gênait John de demander ça, mais il avait _besoin_ de savoir.

« La violence semble seulement physique et mentale, cependant il n'est pas exclu qu'elle soit sexuelle, même si cela semble moins probable. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de laisser John assimiler cette information, puis il poursuivit.

« La raison pour laquelle je suis ici, Dr Watson, c'est que vous êtes le plus proche parent d'Harry. Evidemment, nous ne le remettront pas sous la garde des Dursley, en raison des récents évènements. Cependant, vous devez savoir que Harry n'est pas un garçon ordinaire … Dites-moi, que saviez-vous de l'école de Lily ? »

John se remémora. Il se souvenait de l'excitation de Lily lorsqu'elle avait reçu une lettre qui lui annonçait son admission dans un pensionnat pour enfants « talentueux ». Etant plus jeune de quelques années que ses cousins, il n'y avait pas beaucoup prêté attention. Il avait entendu des bribes de conversation au cours des années entre sa mère et sa tante, de ce que Lily faisait. Ensuite, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa cousine, lorsqu'il avait 14 ans, John se souvenait avoir vu et entendu des choses qu'il n'avait pas pu expliquer.

Il était dans un arbre, se cachant des personnes en deuil qui voulaient lui parler après les funérailles de sa mère, bien camouflé par les branches. Lily et Pétunia s'étaient approchées de l'arbre et s'étaient adossées

Lily et Pétunia s'étaient approchées de l'arbre. Elles discutaient.

« Je l'aime vraiment, Tuney, mais parfois il est cruel. Il traite Severus si mal … »

Pétunia tourna le dos à sa sœur et regarda la prairie.

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes stupides amis, Lily ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas plus mauvais que tu ne l'es toi-même. Mais tu es une sorcière, après tout pourquoi ne pas lui lancer un sort ? »

Ça avait été dit d'un ton amer, dans lequel on pouvait sans peine percevoir de la jalousie. Cependant, John ne comprit pas les mots. Sorcière, sort ? Qu'est-ce que ses cousines entendaient par là, exactement ?

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Tuney ! C'est contre les règles ! »

Pétunia roula des yeux.

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette école de monstres, à partir de maintenant. C'est compris ? »

Et avant que sa sœur n'ait pu répondre, Pétunia partit d'un pas vif vers la maison. Elle ne put voir les larmes silencieuses couler sur les joues de sa petite sœur, ni remarquer qu'elle sortait la photo d'un groupe de garçons de sa poche. De là où il était, John vit sa cousine passer le doigt sur la photographie, sur le visage d'un adolescent au milieu. Il était grand, des cheveux noirs sauvages et des lunettes, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage. Il portait un uniforme étrange, et avait les bras passés autour des épaules des autres. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un l'appela, et Lily se mit à courir vers la maison. John, toujours dans son arbre, grava ce moment dans son esprit, et il y repensa deux ou trois fois, dans les années qui suivirent.

Le militaire sortit de ses pensées, et il vit que Dumbledore avait l'air un peu perturbé, comme s'il avait lu dans ses souvenirs. Cependant, le vieil homme se redressa et regarda John dans les yeux.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire pourrait choquer certains cependant, je crois que vous pourrez encaisser étant donné ce que vous avez déjà vu et entendu. Lily était en effet une sorcière. Elle a fait ses études à Poudlard, et elle est tombée amoureuse de James Potter, qui était lui aussi un sorcier. Là-bas, tout le monde possède des pouvoirs magiques, Dr Watson. Simplement, si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, c'est que nous tenons à garder le secret. Si je vous parle de tout ça, c'est qu'Harry a joué un rôle très important dans notre histoire. Il est connu par la plupart des sorciers et sorcières comme « Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ». Il y eu un sorciers qui a … mal tourné. Il a essayé de prendre le pouvoir mais il a été détruit. Il venait de tuer Lily et James, et il a essayé de s'en prendre à Harry. Mais Harry a survécu et il est devenu une véritable idole dans notre monde. Mais Voldemort a toujours des fidèles, c'est pourquoi nous avons placé Harry chez son oncle et sa tante pour essayer de le maintenir caché, hors de leur porté. »

Voyant que la mâchoire de John se crispait et qu'il serrait les poings, Dumbledore fit une pause, et il attendit qu'il retrouve son calme.

« Allez-vous bien, Dr Watson ? »

Hochant la tête, il se força à se détendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que ce mage noir ressemblait beaucoup à Moriarty. Mettant de côté ses pensées, il se reconcentra sur l'homme en face de lui.

« Donc, la magie est réelle, Lily était une sorcière, et a été tué par un sorcier maléfique, qui a également essayé de tuer Harry, mais Harry a survécu. Est-ce l'essentiel de la situation ? »

Dumbledore sourit et regarda John avec des yeux pétillants.

« Vous êtes incroyablement calme face à cette situation Dr Watson. Oui c'est à peu près l'essentiel de la situation comme vous le dites. »

John haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai. Je vis … vivait avec un détective de génie qui faisait des expériences sur tout et n'importe quoi et conservait des parties du corps dans notre frigo. Je suppose que j'ai appris à m'attendre à l'inattendu. »

Dumbledore regarda l'homme en face de lui une fois de plus. En jean lâche, un pull et des bottes encombrants, le Dr Watson dégageait un air très modeste. Minerva avait dit qu'il était un Gryffondor de long en large, mais en ce moment, Albus se dit que peut-être, le Dr Watson aurait été très bien à Poufsouffle.

« Très bien alors. Donc le plan est d'amener Harry ici … Que dois-je faire ? »

Le directeur, un peu surpris, regarda John l'air interrogateur.

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de ça, Dr Watson ? Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que d'élever un enfant normal. Ne voulez-vous pas prendre le temps de réfléchir ? »

« Vous êtes venu ici pour me dire qu'Harry était maltraité par sa tante et son oncle, et maintenant vous voulez que j'y réfléchisse ? Il n'y pas grand-chose à dire. Je comprends qu'Harry soit un petit garçon très spécial et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Mais il est hors de question que nous le laissions dans cette situation, alors exposez-moi le plan. »

Impressionné une fois de plus du calme du Dr Watson et comprenant ce que Minerva voulait dire par « Gryffondor », Dumbledore se mit à lui expliquer la suite des évènements. Des protections magiques seraient mises en place autour de la maison, et John devrait définitivement se débarrasser des produits chimiques et dangereux qui encombraient l'appartement, laissés pas Sherlock.

« Combien faudra-t-il de temps pour activer les protections ? » Demanda John. Il avait besoin de le savoir, pour ensuite planifier l'arrivée d'Harry.

« Il ne nous faudra que quelques minutes, mais j'aimerai que quelques-uns de mes collègues y ajoutent leur touche. La protection la plus puissante pour Harry est déjà là. C'est dans le sang qui coule dans vos veines, Dr Watson. Un lien de sang est puissant, et le vôtre a été amélioré parce que Lily a donné sa vie pour sauver Harry. Tant qu'Harry appelle cet endroit sa maison, il sera protégé par ce lien. »

John hocha la tête.

« Je vais devoir nettoyer cet endroit et préparer une chambre pour lui. Je suis à peu près certain que cela ne me prendra qu'une journée. Ça ira ? »

« Parfaitement ! Je reviendrai demain soir, et nous irons chercher le jeune Mr Potter. Êtes-vous bien sûr de vous ? »

John réfléchissait. Etait-il sûr ? Non, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse élever un enfant, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Harry dans cette horrible situation. Il avait déjà perdu Sherlock, il ne tournerait as le dos à cet enfant, peu importe qui il soit. Il était soldat un soldat brisé, oui, mais un soldat quand même. Il était temps de se tirer vers le haut par la force du poignet et de tourner la page.

John passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il croisa le regard bleu espiègle de vieil homme et lui donna sa réponse.

« J'en suis sûr. »

Se relevant, Dumbledore lui serra la main.

« Je serai là demain soir à 7 heure 30 avec quelques-uns de mes collègues. A bientôt Dr Watson. »

John regarda Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil puis sortir par la porte, il l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Une forte détonation retentit dans la maison et John sursauta, avant de réaliser que Dumbledore avait certainement dû utiliser une certaine forme de magie. Il retomba sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi donc avait-il accepté ça ? Il allait être parent. Oh mon Dieu ! Il allait être, dans moins de 24 heures, parent d'un petit garçon maltraité et très spécial ! Un petit garçon qui avait des parents sorciers et qui allait en être un lui-même. Un garçon de quatre ans qui avait déjà battu un mage noir.

Jésus ! Je dois être fou ! Pensa-t-il. Bon … Allez John, respire. Tu as des choses à faire, tu te reposeras après.

Après s'être frotté les mains sur le visage, il regarda l'appartement en désordre. Il allait rapidement avoir des enfants à charge, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Mme Hudson était juste en bas. Elle l'aiderait. Elle en avait déjà vu beaucoup avec Sherlock et ses expériences, elle lui donnerait sûrement un coup de main. Oh mon Dieu, serait-elle d'accord pour qu'un enfant aménage dans l'appartement ? Après y avoir réfléchi pendant quelques secondes, John lâcha un rire rouillé. Sherlock était un enfant, et les dégâts qu'il avait fait était sûrement bien pires que tout ce qu'Harry pourrait imaginer ! Elle serait très bien avec lui, et surement heureuse d'avoir un enfant à gâter. John décida donc d'aller la voir. Il descendit les escaliers et frappa doucement à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrit rapidement et le regarda avec inquiétude.

« John, est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu une forte détonation et … »

Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne s'emporte.

« Tout va bien, Mme Hudson. Il faut juste que je vous parle de quelque chose, et puis … je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »


End file.
